Zetta (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Overlord Zetta= |-|Sacred Tome Zetta= Summary Zetta is a Demon Overlord so powerful that he was given the name the Badass Overlord, but the reason he has this power is that his pupil Salome wanted him to become the strongest so she gave him her own power. After Zetta was informed that his Netherworld was going to be destroyed he looked into the Sacred Tome to find out how to prevent it, the book said that Zetta's stupidity would destroy his Netherworld after this Zetta destroyed the Sacred Tome, this caused the beginning of the destruction of the Cosmos which he prevented by binding his soul into the Sacred Tome, though this turned him into an immobile book. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Zetta, Badass Overlord Origin: Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome Gender: Male Age: Over 30000 Classification: Demon, Overlord, Badass Overlord Powers and Abilities: |-|Overlord Zetta=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 6), Soul Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Is able to create the Overlord's Room which is a higher-dimensional space which weaker beings can't even exist in), Dimensional Travel |-|Sacred Tome Zetta= All previous abilities, Destruction, Teleportation, Resurrection, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Paradoxal Resistance, Summoning, Absorption, Reality Warping, Wish Granting |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Is one of the strongest Overlords in the series, Is even stronger than Full Power Pram who overpowered the Cosmos itself, Created the Overlord's Room which is a realm that exists above the Cosmos and which normal beings can't even exist in) '| Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Has as much power as he did before) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Can fight the likes of Laharl) '| None (Can not move) Lifting Strength: Unknown | None Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Survived hits from Laharl) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Survived hits from Laharl) Stamina: High | Unknown Range: Standard melee range to interplanetary |''' Standard melee range to Multiverse '''Standard Equipment: Sword |''' None Notable '''Intelligence: Average (Has proven to make rash decisions) Weaknesses: Zetta is arrogant and rash, he gets most of his power from Salome if she is killed then he will lose most of his power |''' Can not move '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Zetta can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Zetta Beam: Zetta fires lasers from his eyes, these lasers have shown the ability to destroy the moon with ease. ** Zetta Beam Spread: Zetta fires a barrage of Zetta Beams at machine gun-like speeds. ** One-Inch Zetta Beam: Zetta traps the enemy in a small ball of energy then he puts it next to his face and fires a Zetta Beam at the enemy. ** Badass Overdrive: Zetta makes multiple clones of himself that do charging punches before he fires a Zetta Beam at them. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Zetta can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buff that lives in items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Key: Overlord Zetta | Sacred Tome Zetta Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1